To Throw a Wrench in it All
by Rean Darkle
Summary: When she suddenly finds herself a part of her book, college student Tori must navigate 19th century Europe, dodge accusations of kidnap, and avoid being tried as a witch if she wants to get home. And there's the matter of the lover she's picked up...
1. Chapter 1

~1~

The wind was gone.

That was the first thing I noticed. For two days straight, my house had been battered by blowing torrents that bent tree limbs and scattered trash cans and tumble weeds. The tree outside my window had been scraping and prodding at the glass, a noise that had started to drive me crazy.

But it was still now, and too dark. As my head began to clear I noticed quite a few oddities in what should have been my room. First of all was the bed I was laying on. It was too soft to be mine, the blankets too heavy. I pushed them off me and sat up. My eyes were gradually adjusting to the dark and I could now make out unfamiliar outlines and shadows in the room. Something was definitely wrong.

I got down from the bed that was not mine and walked across the wood floors that were not there before to a window that was too large to be apart of a mobile home. Outside, the moon shone dimly through sparse clouds, but gave enough light for me to make out rows of trees, a large gravel driveway, and a perfectly manicured lawn. All from the third-story window I looked out of.

As I said before, something was definitely wrong.

My small room with the mattress on the floor and cluttered closet was gone, along with my family's mobile home rental and the green fenced-in yard in which it was built. Where was I?

I tip-toed to the door on the other side of the large bedroom and tried the knob. It easily turned in my hand, but a soft sigh from behind made me stop. I quickly turned to see the blankets on the bed ruffle as someone shifted beneath them and finally sat up.

"My dear cousin, please come back to bed," said the voice of a man, "How can I sleep if you are not here to keep the nightmares away?" I stayed silent and still. Who was this guy? How did I get into bed with him, and why was he referring to me as his cousin? The man spoke again, "Lizzie, please. It's not a time to be playing games."

Without really thinking, I turned the knob on the door and bolted through to the hallway on the other side. It was long and narrow with tall wooden doors and portraits of stoic-looking people dotting the walls. I ran to where I saw the staircase curving down at one side. I noticed that I was wearing a very white and frilly nightgown. It shimmered in the moonlight streaming in through windows on the left side of the hall. By the time I heard the bedroom door open again I was already halfway down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Where are you going?" yelled the man. I started hearing other people stir within the confines of the house. I finally reached the ground floor of the stairwell which conveniently opened up to the entrance hall of the house. I slid across the marble, threw the doors open, and sprinted out, down the steps and onto the gravel driveway, rocks biting into my bare feet.

"Lizzie, wait!" The man was out the door already. Legs burning and chest pounding, I finally stopped and bent over to catch my breath. The night air was calm, but freezing and chilled my sweat right through the lace-thin gown. The man put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "Lizzie, what's going on?" I kept my face down in shadows. The man gently put a hand under my chin and tilted it upwards. In the moonlight I saw his expression transition from concern to consternation. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not Lizzie," I said in a low voice. His hand quickly dropped from my chin, hesitating until he took hold of both my shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked, shaking me in angered emphasis, "What have you done with my Elizabeth?"

"Cut it out!" I yelled, violently shoving his hands away from me. He looked stunned at my blow, but I didn't care. "Just leave me alone! I don't know what's going on either," I screamed back, "I just woke up to find myself in some stranger's bed! And believe it or not, that's not a normal occurrence for me."

The man looked at me in suspicion for a second more and then crossed his arms. "Then what's going on here?"

I crossed my arms as well, trying to ward off the cold. "Hell if I know," I replied. "My name's Tori, by the way."

"Victor," came the quick reply. No, it couldn't be. Elizabeth and Victor? I turned slowly to really look at the man. Even by moonlight I could make out his wispy dark hair and brooding blue eyes. Victor caught on to my stare. "What is it?" I looked away.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Look, can we please go back inside? I'm freezing in this thing."

Victor nodded and led the way back to the house. Sure enough as we passed through the door, the gold name plate by the door read boldly the name, FRANKENSTEIN.

I had become an incarcerated guest of the Frankenstein family. Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor's cousin and soon to be bride, was missing. And in her place they had found me, a confused young woman with no alibi, no clue, and no identity. The family was already grieving the death of Victor's youngest brother, William, and the maid, Justine. Victor's father was also very sick, and the unexplained absence of his adoptive daughter was not helping matters.

Victor clearly did not trust me. He told me to stay in the room I had been given. Meals were brought up to me. My door remained locked otherwise. Luckily there was a private bathroom and a balcony that looked down onto the garden in the back. From there I could see out over the forested valley that backed up all the way to the mountains. I leaned on the stone balustrade, enjoying the gentle warm breeze.

A knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called back through the double doors that opened to the balcony. The door opened and to my surprise, it was Victor. Other than that first night, I had not seen him in the three days I had been in the Frankenstein house. He had left one of the house servants to bring my meals. And even his father had come to at least look at me and ask me who I was.

Victor did not look well. His eyes now had even darker shadows around them than before and were tinged with red as if he had been crying. His clothes were wrinkled and scuffed in places, and his hair was disheveled and oily looking. He put a hand to his forehead as he languorously walked over to me.

"Look, Miss…" he started.

"Tori," I corrected, standing up straight and brushing a stray wrinkle out of the dress I was wearing.

"Miss Tori…" I stopped him again.

"Just Tori, please," I said, "This is weird enough without fancy titles." He scratched the back of his head as he paced.

"Tori. Okay, I'm not sure how to say this, but I require your help."

I crossed my arms. "In finding Elizabeth?" He nodded and came to stand by the balcony door, glaring out at the mountains.

"Something is going on here that I cannot explain." He looked back to me. "You say you have no memory of how you came to be in my house that night. If this is true, you must have been spirited away by an unknown entity and dropped here in my Elizabeth's place." He took a breath and looked down at his hands. "Whatever put you here must also be in possession of my Elizabeth."

"So how can I help you find her? I already told you I don't know anything." He gave me a meaningful look, his expression coming close to amusement, even.

"You may not know how you got here; I can trust in that at the very least. But you know more than you're telling me." He finally looked away. "Please consider telling me." He walked to the door. "I'll be leaving for a trip to the mountains in the morning. Your door will remain unlocked, so you are free to go when you like." He gave me a last half-hearted smile before closing the door.

Needless to say, I was at a loss for what to do. One choice was to get the hell out of that place and never look back. Of course, then what? Live in this completely different world with no way to get back to my own time? Then there was the option of telling Victor who I was and where I came from. He could possibly believe me, I mean, it's not like he hadn't had a strong dose of weirdness in his life already. How difficult would it be to believe in time-travel next to the successful reanimation of dead-tissue?

I thought on the issue for the rest of the night, knowing the choice I was going to make the whole time. I mean, really, was there any other possibility of getting back home without the help of a scientific genius?

I woke up the next morning and went to the door which, true to Victor's word, was unlocked. I walked down the hall to where his bedroom was and knocked lightly on the door. I heard a short bout of scuffling on the other side before it was hastily opened. His eyes had a wild look in them. It was clear he had not slept the night before.

"What is it?" he asked. I absently scratched at my head.

"I want to come with you," I said, staring down at my bare feet.

"Absolutely not." I shifted my stance and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise to tell you everything." This caught his attention. Victor thought for a moment, rubbing his eyes peevishly and looked at me sullenly. Finally he sighed in relent.

"Fine, but it's not going to be a stroll through the garden. It could be very dangerous for a girl like you." I shook my head and smiled for the first time in days.

"Just hand me over some of your clothes and a pair of good boots and I'll be fine."

Hesitantly he did as I said. I took the bundle back to my room and got ready. I tucked my thick hair underneath a messenger's cap and wrapped a scarf around my neck. I met Victor outside in the yard where a stable hand was helping him get two horses ready. Victor's was a tall male and a rich chestnut color with a thick chocolate mane. The other was a black mare and just as tall. It eyed me steadily. I warily pet her muzzle, scratching under the chin and whispering lowly to her.

"Okay, darling, please go easy on me." I had never really ridden a horse before. There were the pony rides at the farmer's market when I was little, but other than that I didn't know the least bit about riding. I watched as Victor put his foot in a stirrup and easily hoisted himself into the saddle. The stable boy held onto the reins of my horse as I clumsily climbed aboard. I took the reins from him and tried not to freak out as the mare did a couple nervous steps.

It was strange being on top of such a large animal. I could feel the power and strength of her body beneath me, along with the uncertainty and hesitation she had in regard to me as her rider. Victor's horse had the same graceful power as mine, but with his seasoned rider atop, there was confidence, even eagerness in his step. Lucky for me, my horse knew that it was supposed to follow the chestnut male, and so there was little opportunity for me to mess up. I held on and tried to enjoy the ride.

Victor remained silent until we were well on our way, past the last houses and farms, and into the start of the forest. I had stayed quiet too, not wanting to disturb the obviously harrowed man riding in front of me. His appearance had gone from bad to worse in the course of half a day.

"Tori," his voice startled me out of a doze, "Perhaps now would be the best time for you to start telling about yourself." I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle of the mare, causing her to toss her head in annoyance. I sighed and pushed a stray hair out of my face.

"It's probably best if I warn you right now, you're not going to really believe what I say. I probably wouldn't believe me.

"Just tell me. I'll try to keep an open mind." The disdain in his voice was so thick I almost choked on it. I gave a cough and began.

"Well, I'm not really from around here…"

"Obviously."

"By here, I mean, this time and place." I gestured with my hands in a wide circular shape, but almost lost my balance on the horse so I decided to just hold on and talk. "I'm from the twenty-first century. And in my life, your life is a novel, written by a woman named Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. Um, and I kind of know all about you and, uh, what you did. When you went to school." A quick pull of his reins and Victor was stopped, on the ground and pulling me off my horse and into the forest. He threw me against a tree and then paced back and forth, muttering furiously under his breath. He finally looked down at me, anger, hatred and guilt flooding from his eyes.

"You know? You know about…it?" His eyes held my own, unblinking.

"If by it you mean the creature you made, then yes, I do know about him." Victor's shoulders slumped and he fell back against a tree. He covered his face with a shaking hand, his eyes closed in seeming defeat.

"Then you know of the abomination I've created. The revolting monster I've unleashed upon the world. He calls me creator, but he is no creation. He is a mistake, born of madness and pure evil."

I got up and cautiously walked over to the man. "You're going to meet him, aren't you? That's what this trip is about. He came to you, didn't he?" Victor raised his head to look at me, this time with fear.

"How do you know this? I've never seen you in my life." I tried to grab his arm to lead him back to the road and our horses. He flinched at my touch.

"And I had never seen you before that night when I first showed up. I already told you, I read your story in a novel by Mary Shelley. It's one of my favorite books, to be honest." He shook my hand from his arm.

"Prove this to me."

I sighed and looked him in the eye. "Your brother, William. He was killed before you got home. It's was blamed on Justine your family's maid and friend."

"That proves nothing," his face twitched at the mention of his brother. I crossed my arms and took a solemn deep breath.

"I know that you don't believe this. When you heard that there were large hand prints around his neck, you knew it could not be her. As much as you try to deny it, you blame yourself for William's death because you know, deep down, that it was your creation that must have killed him." I turned my head away as Victor broke down. I hated having to use that to prove what I was saying, but it was the best way I could think of.

After a couple minutes of trying to think about something other than the choking sobs coming from Victor, I turned to find that he was wiping his eyes and face dry. His normally pale face was blotchy and red, but there was a new look of determination in him. He avoided looking at me directly, but lead the way back to the horses which had taken to grazing on the flowers by the side of the road. We mounted once more, Victor pulling the horses into a quickened trot along the dusty road.

"What does this mean? Where could Elizabeth be?" I thought for a moment.

"She's probably back with my family. We probably switched places, or something." It wasn't so bad if we had. At least then I'd be able to reassure Victor that his fiancée was safe and not in the possession of some evil entity as he had first thought. Of course, there was also the matter of how Elizabeth and I had come to be displaced. Again, there were two possible conclusions. The first, it was all some random accident. A science experiment gone wrong or some botched magic spell. The second, and more sinister, was that someone had purposely removed us from our respective worlds. If this was the case, than Elizabeth could either be in my time and place or she could be in the clutches of whoever had made this happen. I hoped for the former.

"If what you are saying is true, than you know what is going to happen now." Victor glanced sternly at me and then turned back to watching the road. This was what I had been afraid of happening in the event that Victor believed me.

"I don't really know if it works that way," I started, "The course of the story's probably changing since I'm here now. And it's definitely changed now that Elizabeth is missing."

"Well you have to know something," said Victor, his voice losing the calm it had been trying to assume. He took a breath and started again. "Apparently some things are still set in motion. Like this trip. You knew where I was going and why. Can you at least tell me what happens now?" I thought for a moment.

"You and him are going to talk," I said, "Of course now that I'm here even that might change." I tried to get my horse to move up closer to Victor's. "He's going to tell you what happened after you abandoned him. It's not the nicest story, but he's honest. You should at least hear him out." Victor shot me a look of incredulity.

"You want me to show sympathy to that monster?" He turned away from me. "That thing killed my brother. You said it yourself. If you know as much as you say, then you can understand that I'm going to kill it. Not talk to it." I sighed in frustration.

"I can't tell you what to do Victor, that's up to you. But I can say this: Your creation may have been born into a monstrous form, but he didn't become a monster until you abandoned him and left him alone in a world that's intolerant of anything different. What did you think would happen? He'd just disappear?" Victor stayed silent. I let the matter rest, figuring it was better if I let him think.

We rode the rest of the day, making our way into the mountains around noon. Snow sat on all of the peaks, bright against the blue-green slopes beneath them. There was a definite change in Victor as we started to ascend the mountain. The clear air seemed to cleanse his mood and the dark aura that had seemed to possess him ever since leaving the house. He wasn't amazingly better, but I was sure I caught him smiling more than a few times at the trees and animals we passed.

The trail soon became steeper, and the trees grew sparse. We had passed a couple of small towns on the way up. At each, Victor had pleaded for me to stay at one of the inns so he could continue on his own. Each time I simply said "No". We finally reached the snowline of the mountain, and the last small outpost village. We put the horses up at the dingy little inn's stable and made sure they were fed. When the stable hand finally left us alone, Victor looked at me imploringly.

"Please just stay here. You say you haven't seen this monster yet, and it would be good of you to keep it that way. I want to face him alone." I finally relented and promised to stay at the inn and wait for him. He was going to have to hike on foot the rest of the way.

I watched him through the window of the inn's tavern, a lone figure in the light of the late afternoon sun. And so I waited.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's note: There be cursing and much moralizing in this chapter. Ye be warned.*

I woke up the next morning in the room we had rented. I was alone. I rubbed my eyes, stinging from the sunlight streaming through the small window at one wall. I quickly got dressed and went down to the tavern. To my surprise and relief, Victor was down there. I had already been asleep when he got back the previous night. His clothes looked horrible and so did he. The innkeeper passed me a plate of stew and biscuits. Warily I took them to where Victor was sitting and sat down across from him. His own plate of food was untouched and cold looking. I guiltily began nibbling at my own food. Finally, he looked up at me; a dismal air seemed to be suspended around him.

"You knew didn't you," he asked in a whisper. I swallowed the food in my mouth and looked back at him in silence. He persisted. "A mate? Really, you couldn't give me forewarning on that particular part of the conversation?" I turned my eyes away.

"Yes, I knew about it. But can you honestly tell me you would have listened to him if I had told you?" His accusatory eyes shifted downwards. "And believe me, you needed to listen to him." Victor's breathing was agitated, but his voice remained low.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" he asked, "It's as if you are defending that monster." I took another bite of biscuit.

"Someone has to…" I grumbled under my breath. Victor apparently heard the remark and looked at me in a mix of fury and astonishment. Neither of us said anything for the remainder of the meal. Victor picked at the cold food in front of him and I finished the rest of my own before it could lose its warmth. We got our supplies together, readied the horses, and set off for home.

Again, it wasn't until we were well in the middle of nowhere that anyone spoke. I looked out at the trees that rose on either side of us, wondering if the creature was following us, hiding in their shadows and darkness. What was that line from the book? _You are my creator, but I am your master! _It was strange to think about it, the implications it had on a parent-child relationship. Yes, our parents give birth to us, but after we're born, they're supposed to take care of us until we can make it on our own. A lot of parents have this notion that they own their children. But I don't think that's right. Parents have a responsibility to their kids. And no matter how you looked at it, this creature was essentially Victor Frankenstein's progeny. Of course, he'd probably kill me if I ever said this to him.

"I think I said this before," I started, "but Frankenstein is one of my favorite books." Victor kept facing forward. "And it's definitely one of the best works to come out of the Romantic Era."

"Is that so." His voice was flat, patronizing even. I continued.

"Yes, it is. Whenever I read it, I always wondered what he would look like, and that if I met him, would I be able to make things different. I can't explain it, but I always felt for his character." Victor shot me another one of his looks. "Not pity," I said quickly, "just empathy. It's not hard to understand why he's so angry with you. With people in general." This definitely wasn't what my companion wanted to hear.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Victor, raising his voice so even his horse was startled, "Need I remind you that monster killed my brother? And framed a very dear friend of my family for it, which ended in her execution? Not to mention that he also burned down the cottage of an innocent family, or so he told me last night."

"No I didn't forget," I scowled, "He's done horrible things. Everyone has. And if you ask me, everything he's done would have never happened if you hadn't abandoned him in the first place!" I didn't mean to be so blunt, but I was tired of Victor's tragic hero act. He wanted to think he was the victim of some evil force, but that simply wasn't the truth. Everything that had happened was his own damn fault. And it seemed that I was the only one that was going to slap him in the face to realize this.

But of course, nothing was that easy. His face was heated, dark and such a mixture of tortured emotions that it seemed impossible that he could express them all. Tears tinged red at the corners of his eyes and without looking back at me he kicked his horse into a powerful run. Dust and rocks flung back, and I recoiled to cover my face and accidentally pulled hard on the reins of my own horse. The mare, already startled by the behavior of her lead, backpedaled and went on her hind legs. I slipped of and onto the hard ground. The mare quickly took off in pursuit of the chestnut male which had already gained quite a distance, and left me behind, picking myself up from the dirt.

"Godammit," I grumbled, brushing dust from my clothes. I took the messenger cap off. It had started giving me a headache anyway. My hair fell down past my shoulders and ruffled in the slight breeze of the late morning. I looked down the road and found that the two horses and Victor were now just a cloud of dust, getting smaller and smaller by the second.

I was mad. Victor was being utterly childish; throwing a tantrum and then just ditching me. I meant to start walking, but as soon as I stepped on my left leg a stab of pain shot through me. I hopped back onto my right leg to regain balance. I cautiously tested the leg once more and found that it didn't hurt as much if I kept my leg completely straight when I stepped on it.

I started again, this time limping down the uneven road, cursing Victor and the stupidity of horses as I went. After half an hour or so of this I was tired, and my leg hurt more than ever. I hobbled off the road to one of the trees. The sun was high in the sky and blessedly warm. I sat on a patch of grass and leaned against the tree, enjoying the contrasting coolness of the shade. My stomach gurgled. I ignored it, and was soon enjoying the unconscious comfort of an afternoon nap.

I woke up to the sun lower in the sky. I stretched my arms and yawned, flexed my legs and found both to be okay. The left one was a little sore, but as I stood up it seemed to be fine. I stretched a little more and looked to the road. It was still empty. And I was still at least fifteen miles from the Frankenstein Manor. Maybe even more.

A rustle in the bushes from behind startled me from my thoughts. I turned around to investigate. As anyone does when they hear something move, I called out.

"Hello." I walked over to the bush, an idea suddenly popping into my head. What if it was the creature? Was this my chance to meet him? I suddenly felt both excited and anxious. What would he do? And what would I say? My heart beat began to pound inside my chest as I pushed aside branches and peered into shadows. Suddenly, another flutter of movement. My eyes flew to where it came from and saw…

A small gray rabbit sprinting away. I rolled my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding. Somewhat disappointed and somewhat relieved, I went back to the road and began the long walk back. Out of the corner of my eye though, I swear I saw the tall shadowy figure of a man disappear into the trees. I smiled to myself and got on my way.

*Author note: Well, stick around for the next installment which will switch to someone else's point of view! Thanks for reading and if you could, please review. I'm writing this for fun, but hey, if I could get some feedback I'd be extremely grateful!

On a different note, things will be getting a lot more fluffy in the future chapters, so again, ye be warned...


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: This chapter is not in Tori's POV, but rather Frankenstein's creature's. This switch will be happening often in the story. I'll try and warn you when it does.

* * *

><p>~3~<p>

In order to ensure Frankenstein did not go back on his promise to me, I decided it would be best to stay close to him. I held no illusions. It was clear that my creator hated me and was equally repulsed by the idea of creating a mate with which I could live happily. I waited outside the tavern where he spent the night, spying through the window to watch as much of his movements as possible. Frankenstein did not look well. I had noticed this when he'd first come to talk to me on the mountain, but even in that short time his features had worsened. For a moment I felt sympathy for the man. But it did not last.

I watched him sit at a table, alone, barely drinking from the glass the innkeeper had given him. I watched him exit the room and go up the stairs alone. And in the morning I was there to see him come back down those stairs. The innkeeper brought him a plate of food which he ignored. And so it was that he merely sat there, alone, thinking thoughts I could only wonder at. But to my surprise, he was soon joined by another person, a young man apparently, but there was a strange presence about the lad.

The two talked, and it maddened me not to be able to hear. Frankenstein did not seem pleased with the boy, and the boy in turn seemed somewhat vexed by Frankenstein, practically insolent in his manner, judging by the expressions on Frankenstein's face. Their argument did not last long and soon they were on their way.

This boy was apparently my creator's companion for the trip. The two mounted horses together and went on their way. I followed their procession as closely as possible without being found out, but to my dismay they were not speaking. Frankenstein seemed very angry still. It wasn't until midday that the boy finally spoke up, saying something that did not receive much response from his fellow rider. I moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Not pity, just empathy," said the boy, "It's not hard to understand why he's so angry with you. With people in general." To my astonishment, Frankenstein became very furious at this remark. I wondered why, but his answer soon assuaged my curiosity.

"Need I remind you that monster killed my brother?" he said. So, their conversation was about me? It seemed strange that Frankenstein would have told someone about me, even stranger that this person would have a sense of sympathy for my life. My heart swelled as I listened more.

"No, I didn't forget," said the boy, "He's done horrible things. Everyone has. And if you ask me, everything he's done would have never happened if you hadn't abandoned him in the first place!" This statement hit my creator the hardest. Even from the trees I could see him trying to deny his guilt and shame. He fled on his horse in a hurry, causing the boy's horse to scare and fell its rider, then run.

The boy lay in the dirt, and I almost went to help him up, but decided it'd be best to wait. I wanted to approach him, but I knew I would need to plan out how to do so. He had expressed sympathy for me that no one else had, but would it still be present if I revealed myself to him? I continued watching as he yelled a curse and got to his feet. It suddenly struck me again, the oddness of this young man. The timbre of his voice, even the way in which he walked all seemed off. He removed the cap on his head, and I realized that I had been mistaken. This boy was actually a woman. Something stirred within me again. I wondered how a member of that delicate and caring race could even think to feel a kindness for one such as I.

She took a step and yelled another curse against God. Something was wrong with her leg. Once again the urge to go and help flared within me, stronger than before, but I suppressed it and went on watching.

She did not continue on the road much longer and soon limped into the shade of the trees and fell asleep. I dared not go closer to her, but after a while I found that I had without realizing I had done so. I crouched in the dark bushes not two yards from her sleeping form. Who was she? Not the girl to be Frankenstein's bride. That girl had yellow hair and was much fairer skinned than the one under the tree. I decided to take a chance and get a closer look. I stepped from the bushes and quietly crept over to her side. I crouched to examine her face. Her expression was that of ease, peaceful in her rest. I don't remember how long I stood there, watching her breath gently. I wondered at the kind of life that allowed this manner of sleep, so full of content and bliss. Why could I not have this sleep? Why was I plagued to nightmares and unrest? A small part of me begrudged the girl for this. But even so, I felt a sense of pleasure and appreciation for getting to observe this in her. A mellow sigh from her prevented me from thinking on the matter any longer. I leapt back into the bushes and remained silent. She stirred from her sleep and eventually got to her feet.

I pushed a small branch out of my face so as to see her better. The noise caught her attention and she turned around. I held my breath as she approached, peering curiously into the bush that hid me. Another flutter of branches caused her to turn away. She started stepping closer towards its location and seemed disappointed when a gray hare ran out from its hiding. She started her trek back on the road. I got up from my own place of hiding and took to following her within the confines of the trees and shadows.

I felt something that I had not felt in a long time, and it brought new life to me once again. Maybe I would not require Frankenstein to build me a mate. Maybe if God, who had denied me my happiness so far, deigned it possible, I could find companionship in this woman. For this, I felt the tiniest sparks of hope. Something I did not wish to regret.

*Author note: Yep. That was just the beginning of this little fluff-fest.*


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: And we're back to Tori's POV. This is a slightly longer chapter than the last two, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>~4~<p>

The afternoon nap had definitely done my leg some good. I could walk without limping or hobbling. I was also done being angry at Victor for the moment. But just for the moment. As I walked, my mood started to go downhill again.

Days didn't seem to last as long in Europe. The sun was already starting to dip into the distant mountains in the west after only a couple of hours. I had walked around seven of the fifteen miles and I had about half an hour of sunlight left. I didn't remember passing any towns with inns on our way to the mountain, and even if we had, I didn't have any money to rent a room. My stomach grumbled louder and I started to feel the beginning of another headache coming on. I groaned and mumbled another curse for Victor. The goodness of sleep had not extended to my stomach, and so once again I was starting to feel cranky. When I'm alone, I tend to act crazy. And when I'm hungry, I tend to act even crazier. I started talking to myself, planning things I would do to Victor when I saw him. Most of these ideas ended with him being fed to sharks or a bear. In an effort to distract myself from further murderous plotting, I sang, songs from musicals and CD's I listened to. I sang the whole musical score from the play _Wicked_ even. I kept myself amused by dancing and jumping in the road as I went. My leg was definitely feeling better. And then I remembered that I might have seen Frankenstein's creature in the trees where I was sleeping earlier that day. He was probably following me. And if he was, than I'm sure what he saw would be alarming on so many levels. I contented myself to just singing after that.

The night sky was clear and so it wasn't hard to see the road by moonlight. I was tired, but I really didn't want to spend the night on the cold ground if I didn't have to. The temperature had also dropped to my dismay, and even with the layers of clothing I had on, I still began to shiver. This coupled with thirst and hunger was making my eyes and mind wander. A familiar sound made me stop. I listened to the night and realized what I was hearing was the sound of rushing water, which meant there had to be a stream or river close by.

I stood at the edge of the road and stared into the forest. I was never really afraid of the dark as a child, but this was different. I couldn't see anything in the trees, just shadows outlined by even darker shadows. What kind of animals were hiding in there? My stomach gurgled again. With a deep breath I stepped cautiously into the trees and felt my way around bushes and other obstacles. I listened to the sound of the river and tried to use that as a guide for my path.

The air was oddly silent inside of the trees. I could hear the sound of the river, but it seemed even farther away than when I was on the road. There were no chirpings or chatters. Not even the sound of the wind permeated the forest. I kept walking, more disturbed by this silence than I was by the darkness. I stopped. The river sounded closer now. I took a few more hasty steps, frantic now to find the water.

Apparently too frantic.

I tumbled out of a bush and stepped right onto the edge of the river's bank. The soft dirt beneath me gave way and with a scream I fell into the icy water. The shock it gave to my body made my breath disappear and my chest ache. I flailed, blind and gasping for air as the current of the water tried to sweep me under. I tried to swim for the shore, but I was so disoriented in the onrushing waters I didn't know where to go. I went under again and came up choking on water that had been forced down my throat. Then, I caught onto something, or rather, something caught onto me. I held onto it desperately as I was slowly dragged from the water onto shore. I coughed and gagged, trying to spew out the water I had swallowed while simultaneously trying to take in more air. I rolled onto my back and looked up. The shadow of a very tall, very large man stood over me, his yellowish eyes the only feature able to stand out in the darkness.

My heart beat began to race. It was him. I tried to regain my breath to speak, but I just couldn't. I wanted to say thank you, or something. He looked up for a moment, did he hear something? And just as suddenly he turned to leave.

"Wait," I said choked out, reaching a hand to him. He spared me a quick glance but then raced away, moving exceedingly fast for someone his size. I heard a shout break through the trees. I choked some more and then slowly got to my knees and hands. I tried calling out. A man with a lantern soon found his way over to me. It was Victor.

"Tori," he exclaimed as soon as he saw me. He rushed over and threw his large cloak over my shoulders and took a handkerchief out to dry my face. "What happened? Did he do this to you? Where is he?" He looked over my head, trying to see the dark villain he imagined must be lurking in the shadows. I managed to cough up some more water.

"No, no…" I said breathlessly, "I fell in the river…he pulled me out. He saved me, Victor." I weakly grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull his face down. I looked him sternly in the eyes. "He saved me." Victor nodded and helped me to my feet. He looked from the darkness of the forest back to me, and then picked up his lantern.

"We should get you back," he said, supporting me with an arm, "I'm sorry. This could have been avoided had I not acted so stupidly this morning." I looked to the man. Victor, apologizing? Did that ever happen in the novel? I couldn't remember if it had, but it certainly caught me off guard. I gave a small cough.

"I guess I should also apologize," I said meekly, "What I said wasn't very nice." We walked through the forest back to the road where he had a horse waiting. He helped me on to it and then got on behind me. I was uncomfortable enough just riding a horse, but having someone ride on the same one with you was almost unbearable. The only good thing about it was that I probably would have fallen off from exhaustion had Victor not been holding me in place.

To my surprise, the manor house had not been that far away. In fact I had been in the forest just outside of the town where he lived. When he helped me through the doors, the maids and butler were all very surprised to see their young master and his guest in such a state. But I wasn't worried about that. During the ride back I had started sneezing very violently and my face had started feeling as if it was on fire. Up in my designated room a maid helped me into dry clothes and put me to bed immediately. They brought up a kind of chicken broth that I was only able to drink a couple sips from. My stomach was in revolt though, and despite being hungry, I was unable to really eat anything. The night passed and the fever had its ups and downs. I'd be chilled one moment and burning the next. Someone was at my bed the entire night, whether it was Victor or one of the maids.

Morning came with little sleep for everyone, and the family called upon the doctor. Normally they would have Victor's father attend to me, but since he was in quite poor health himself, it was best he didn't worry. Though, the old man did insist on coming to check on me, much to the protest of the household. The prognosis from both him and the town physician was that I should be fine given plenty of rest and nutrients. They were quite at a loss for how strong my body was, as most women my age would be in serious danger if they had been in my condition. By midday I was already starting to feel better, and my appetite had definitely come back. I swallowed down three cups of the broth and even managed a piece of bread. After eating I fell asleep again and by evening I wanted to get out of bed, much to the amazement of my caretakers. The maid who had been taking care of me practically had to shove me back into bed to keep me there. The next morning she locked the door to my room to make sure I wouldn't be tempted to wander. They were convinced that I still needed another day of rest.

Regardless, I got out of bed and went to sit outside on the balcony. It was another warm day and I was tired of being cooped up in the stuffy room. I looked down at the large garden which backed up to the forest. A tall brick wall separated the dense trees from the manicured hedges and flowered paths. A cough escaped my throat and I went back inside for some tea that the maid had left on the bedside table. I sat on the small easy chair in the corner and sipped at the tea. Something was happening to this story.

Victor was not the same anymore. He seemed less morbid than before, even with the ongoing absence of Elizabeth. I had taken to assuring him that we'd find her. He'd just nod and go back to what he was doing before he had come to check on me. But there was something definitely different about him. His eyes seemed clearer, more focused rather than the mad, wild look they held before.

It was on this day of forced rest that Victor's friend, Henry Clerval had come to pay the Frankenstein house a visit. I had been in this different world for exactly a week now, and the news of the missing Lavenza girl and my sudden appearance had reached the ears of those in town. Clerval had brought the news that there were whispers of scandal and foul play, even more so with the recent death of young William Frankenstein. Everyone who knew Elizabeth loved her, so the brunt of these rumors of course fell onto me, the strange woman who had mysteriously shown up at the Frankenstein house. The least of these rumors was that I was Victor's mistress from his time at the University and that I had forced him into getting rid of Elizabeth. From that, many other more colorful scenarios sprang, most of them ending with me being some kind of witch that put a spell on the maid Justine so she would kill William as revenge for Victor leaving me. These, of course, were all false but Clerval still had a wary look when Victor brought him to my room to meet me. After many repetitive declarations that I was not in any way romantically inclined towards his friend, Clerval seemed to warm up to me. I found that I quite liked him, too. He was handsome, like Victor, but had an amiable air of kindness about him. He seemed only concerned for the wellbeing of his friend and the rest of the Frankenstein family.

They didn't stay in my room long, not wanting to disturb my rest and all, and said they'd be in the study down the hall if I needed anything. They were going to be making up different, less scandalous rumors about my presence for Henry to spread when he got back to town.

"It was a great pleasure meeting you, Miss Tori," said Clerval. He gingerly took one of my hands and bowed to kiss it with a flourish. I felt a small blush rise in my face as he let go and came back up. Needless to say, I wasn't used to being treated that way.

"Same to you," I said, trying to keep the heat in my face from showing. I smiled as the two left the room and closed the door behind them. Then I went to the bed and fell face down onto it. I pushed myself up and got under the covers. I had gotten a sudden chill that spread from my face down to the rest of my body. The afternoon air was peaceful coming in through the double doors of the balcony and I figured it'd be nice to enjoy the nap time while I had it.

I woke up sometime in the evening and found a warm bowl of beef stew and some bread on the bedside table. I hungrily gobbled it down and got up to stretch. The sky had darkened outside, and a wind that had not been there before was now blowing fiercely. Luckily someone had shut the doors to the balcony and started a fire in the hearth. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and stood in front of the fire. The flames danced to an unknown rhythm, throwing heat onto my cold body. The faint sound of breathing reached my ears and I turned around. The whole room was in shadows and everything seemed to flicker from the light of the fire.

"Who's there?" I said, pulling the comforter tighter around me. I could still hear the breathing, but there was no movement. I swallowed my fear and started walking to the other side of the room where the shadows were large and covered most of the wall. "Please, just show yourself, I'm not in the mood for surprises." I crossed my arms and looked at the shadows. Still nothing stirred. I took a look around the rest of the room, trying to pick out the silhouette of a man in the dark. "Come on, dammit," I said, starting to get frustrated, "I can hear you breathing. Now show yourself." Once more I paused. "I'll feel out every corner of this room if I have to." I didn't have to wait long before I heard a small, apologetic cough. I turned to the corner of the room, just to the right of the hearth and next to the curtains of the balcony doors. The shadow there shifted and slowly stepped forward, catching the fickle light of the fire.

Yellow eyes stared out from under the heavy brow of a scarred and disfigured face hidden in a long, tangled mane of hair. His mouth was set in a grim curl and his nose looked like it had been broken and then set at the wrong angle. He wore a large cloak over other various layers of mottled clothes and rags. His feet were bare, riddled with cuts and stained black.

I closed my mouth, which up until then had been wide with shock. Then I spoke the only word that could really say what I felt at that moment.

"Oh."

He took another step closer to me. I wanted to take a step back. Everything inside of me was telling me to do so. Then something in my mind clicked. It wasn't just that his appearance was alarming, but it was the sheer power that you could sense in his body. His stature and muscular strength instinctually made you feel threatened. He could literally crack my spine in half if he so chose. Nothing I or anyone else did could keep him from killing me in a second, if he really wanted to.

But he didn't want to, not yet at least. I could tell by the look in his eyes, the desperation of hope was already starting to be replaced by fear. I had to do something, show him that I wasn't going to scream or try and run. I had to show him that I wasn't afraid. But then I'd be lying, to him and myself. I swallowed the lump of silence in my throat.

"I have to admit," I started, "I'm really scared right now." This made the fear drain from his eyes, but the hope in them was still teetering on the edge. He dropped his gaze and looked to the fire. He spoke in a low voice, not unpleasant, but very gravelly.

"It is not a new thing for me." His whole body seemed to relax, and to my relief, so did mine. Surprisingly, it was his voice that set me at ease. To his surprise I actually smiled.

"No, I guess it wouldn't be. Would you like some tea?" He nodded. I poured out some tea into the cup they had left by my bed. It wasn't as hot as before but the smell was still nice. I passed the cup into his colossal hands. They completely engulfed my own.

We sat on the rug in front of the fire place, him sipping tea from a cup that looked too small in his hands and me twiddling my fingers and looking into the fire. Neither of us knew what to say, so we stayed silent. It was surreal, sitting next to someone I had thought was fictional for so long. It was dream-like; in front of a fire, drinking tea as if this was a normal occurrence.

"I almost forgot," I said suddenly, "but thank you for pulling me out of the river. You saved my life." From beneath the tangled ropes of hair I saw him smile briefly.

"It was nothing," he said in a low voice, "But I am curious as to how you came to know of my existence. I did not think that Frankenstein would reveal me to anyone." His eyes peered into mine. "Who are you?"

I scratched at my head. "Victor didn't tell me about you. I knew before I met him."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, the truth is, I read about you, and Victor, in a book," I said, turning my gaze to the fire, "You see, where I come from, which I'm still not entirely sure of, your and Victor's story was written down by a woman named Mary Shelley. In my time, it's one of the biggest literary classics known to man."

He stayed silent for some minutes after that. I suppose something like this wasn't easy to take in, but I wished that he would at least tell me what he thought. Finally he spoke.

"You are the first of your race to accept me willingly and treat me as an equal, so I do not wish to pass judgment or insult your honesty. But I am curious as to how this came about. How did you get here from another world or time?" I smiled again and shrugged.

"I have no idea. But apparently whatever happened to me also happened to Elizabeth. Something made us switch places. Or something took her and put me in her place. Either way, I'd like to get home at some point, and I'm sure she feels the same way." I got up and threw another log on the fire. "Her and Victor are supposed to be married soon." The creature looked downcast at what I said.

"Yes, I knew of their upcoming union." Another look of guilt. I stepped over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Even sitting on the ground, his head came up to my chest.

"You threatened him about that, didn't you," I said in a mellow voice, "so that he would create you a companion."

"How do you know this?" His eyes were wet underneath the mop of hair. I smirked reassuringly.

"I read the story, remember?" I thought back to the novel. "I think you said something along the lines of, '_If you deny me my bride, I'll be with you on your wedding night_.'" I waited for a moment to let his tears dry and then sat down beside him. "You know, I'm amazed at how much you've learned, considering you're technically the same age as a toddler." This seemed to peak his interest.

"What do you mean?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, you've read Plutarch's _Lives,_ and John Milton's _Paradise Lost_, and some other book I can't remember…"

"_The Sorrows of Young Werther,_" he supplied.

"Thanks," I said. We were actually having a conversation! I smiled. "But you see, I tried to read _Paradise Lost_, but I just couldn't finish it! It was so long and while the story is compelling, I have such a hard time when it comes to things written in verse." A sound came from my companion at that moment that could only be construed as a laugh. It sounded guttural and had a hint of smug glee about it.

"When there is nothing to do," he said, his voice coming to a less subdued tone, "and much time in which to do it, deciphering a book such as Milton's becomes something of a god-send." We sat there in front of the fire for a while, talking about books and our own adventures in life. His were of course more interesting than mine, but regardless, he seemed intrigued by things like me going to college, driving, or the wonders of a fast-food restaurant.

It wasn't until the fire died that we noticed how late it was, or I should say early. The wind had disappeared during the night, clearing out any wisps of clouds there might have been. The pre-dawn sky was dark, but the tiniest glow of light blue had begun to show along the horizon. I got up to stretch my legs and get a better look outside.

"I always love seeing the sky before the sun comes up," I said as I opened the door and stepped onto the balcony. My new friend followed me out, his steps virtually silent behind my own.

"It is one of the benefits to sleeping outside all of the time." I could tell he meant this as a joke, but there was no mistaking the bitter edge to it. I smirked and turned around to face him. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten. My face only came up to the middle of his torso. I had to put my head all the way back to see his face. His eyes bore down at me, his mouth quivered slightly as if on the verge of saying something.

"W-what is it?" I asked, slightly alarmed. He said nothing. But in one fluid motion he knelt down on one knee and pulled me into a tight embrace. He was hugging me. This was a hug.

I felt like a child in his arms, small and helpless, but also safe and comforted. It made me think of my family, of my brothers and parents and what they must be feeling not knowing where I was. It was something I had been trying to avoid, because I knew that if I acknowledged it, I'd also have to acknowledge that, for the first time in my life, I was truly homesick. I didn't know what was going on, or where I was. I didn't know how to get back to where I belonged, and that, more than anything else, scared me.

I felt hot tears forming in my eyes and a sniffle in my throat. Gently I wrapped my arms around his neck and tucked my head into his shoulder to return the gesture. I didn't really know which of us was supposed to be reassuring the other, but I suppose it didn't matter. We found comfort in each other. But the moment was not fated to last long.

I wiped my eyes and saw through the mesh of both our masses of unruly hair, that we were not alone anymore.

The maid who had been tending to me during my sickness was standing in the doorway, silent in shock.

"Uh oh…" I lifted my head. My friend, wondering what I was looking at, stood up and turned around. This was a mistake though, because as soon as he did the maid let out a blood-curdling scream that rang through the whole house. Used to these kinds of situations, the creature nimbly jumped off the balcony to climb down. I, not used to any kind of situation, had forgotten to let go of him, and he was still holding onto me with one arm. The other he was using to get us down into the back garden.

We reached the garden wall in a manner of seconds, and as he vaulted over, I could just make out Victor's form on the balcony, yelling after us. I looked at my unwitting kidnapper and tried to get his attention. I shouted and tried nudging him, but his drive to flee was too strong and for some reason it was like I wasn't even there to him. At the speed he was going, we barreled through the forest, and must have cleared a mile in a manner of minutes. Only then did he realize I was in his left arm, holding on for dear life.

* * *

><p>*Next chapter is going to have kill amounts of fluff, and gets downright steamy at the end...don't judge me!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So this is the chapter that gives this story it's "mature" rating. There is a rather intimate scene that some will probably not like too much. As for those who enjoy smut...well, this is your chapter. Also, this takes place in Frankenstein's creature's POV.

* * *

><p>~5~<p>

A night of joy and happiness, all to be put to ruin by my own unthinkable actions. I had kidnapped the girl, the one person who had ever shown me any regard or kindness. She would surely hate me now, wouldn't she? I had frightened her, taken her away from her people. Taken her into the wilderness where only I could claim a home. And her attire. She wore only the thin gown she was sleeping in and the blanket from the bed. Her feet were bare and her hair was loose, a dark frame around her face which was starting to look pale in the cold.

I turned away from her, unable to show my shame for acting so rashly. I heard the rustle of leaves as she got to her feet, undoubtedly to run back to Frankenstein.

"Well that sucks." I turned around, confused by her words. She was brushing off leaves from the blanket and wrapping it back around her shoulders. "What should we do now?" She looked at me not with hatred or repulsion, merely concern. I was not ready for this.

"I do not know…" I answered. Was she really not angry? "I hope that I did not harm you in any way," I said, "I don't know what happened. When the woman screamed, I just…" I did not know how to put it.

"Snapped?" said the girl, stepping unsteadily, "It's okay. You had a typical case of 'fight or flight'. Thankfully, you chose the 'flight' option. I'd hate to see what would've happened if you went into a 'fight' mode." Internally, I agreed with her. There had been a part of my mind that had wished to silence the intruding woman. The moment she had interrupted was the first of its kind I had ever felt. The heat of another person. I had been granted the chance to share in the warmth of another being's body, to embrace and hold it, and be held.

I looked at the girl once more, realizing that something was not right. Her steps were unstable and she quavered before collapsing against me. I held her upright and tried to look into her eyes which were on the verge of closing.

"I…I think that ride…and a night of no sleep…is finally…catching…up…" Her eyes closed and her body became heavy. Her breathing was steady. She had only fainted. I saw that a small bruise was beginning to well up on her forehead. She must have been hit by a branch when we ran through the forest.

I was on my own now to decide what next to do. Should I return to Frankenstein? No, he would blame me for this, and rightfully so. He would not be understanding of me. The rest of his household must also have been informed of my presence by the maid. He would not give me the chance to apologize for this misunderstanding. I decided to take my new companion and hide. I could seek out Frankenstein again when she was conscious. He would listen if she explained what had happened.

I carried her deeper into the forest, to a small outcropping of rocks and boulders that created a small enclosure hidden behind a dense patch of trees and ivy. I had found this cave on my previous stay in the forest outside Frankenstein's house. I set the girl down on the stone floor and made sure the blanket fully covered her body. It was cold and damp inside of the alcove, something I was used to. It would not do for her to become ill, though, as she had been after being pulled from the river.

And so I waited.

To my astonishment, I had drifted into sleep as well. I looked around the dark cave and found that the girl was gone. The blanket she had was placed over me, but I did not see her. I quickly got up and pushed through the foliage in front of the entrance, fearing that she had run away. Once outside, I saw I was mistaken. She was standing on top of our hideaway, looking out over the trees. The sun shone brightly on her, the light caught in the white flowing silks of her gown. For a moment, I imagined that this must be what an angel looked like.

She saw me and smiled. This simple action made my heart soar. She slid down from the top of the rock structure and came to stand next to me. I handed her the blanket.

"Thank you." I did not know what else to say.

She grinned and folded it up in her arms. "No problem," she said. She scratched at the wound on her head and inhaled sharply. "Goddammit. This thing hurts like a bitch."

"I am sorry about this," I said. She merely smiled. I continued, saying what I wish I didn't have to. "I should probably return you to Frankenstein, lest his opinion of me sink to even greater lows of despising." This made her laugh softly.

"Not to mention, these probably aren't the best clothes to be out traversing Europe in," she pulled at the angelic gown.

We did not have to walk a long time before the sound of men and horses reached our ears. The men shouted, angrily. We hunched down into the bushes to get a better look. Of the couple we saw in the forest, they carried torches and weapons. The girl glanced up at me.

"We should probably find Victor," she said, "He'll know how to handle this."

So we crept away from the men and tried to find my creator. After searching among the other parties of men in the forest, we decided to try the road. Sure enough, Frankenstein was there, along with another man.

"Hey, it's Henry," said the girl, about to take a step out of our cover. I put a hand out to hold her back.

"Please," I said, "Something is not right here. We should wait for Frankenstein to be alone." She looked back at the pair and then nodded. Was there something in her look? Longing? Attraction? I scrutinized this man, Henry. Like my creator, he was an excellent specimen of man, tall and youthful. His face, though worried at the moment, looked as if it had not seen much darkness in its time. His appearance was overall pleasing to look at, and if there hadn't been a certain pinch in my gut, I would have been drawn to admire his person.

"I'm just saying, Victor, this isn't looking good for her or you." This Henry was speaking. "The maid saw her willingly embrace a daemon. Then the monster flew away with her, the girl not so much as giving a scream. With all the rumors that have been flying around about her, she won't be able to show her face in town. They'll burn her at the stake for sure." Frankenstein closed his eyes and put a hand to his temple.

"I know, I know. If only there was some way of finding her before this mob does." He turned to his friend. "Henry, could you please go check on my father and Edgar. Tell them everything's fine and I'll be home soon. I have to go find her." The man nodded and mounted his horse, leaving my creator alone. Our chance to approach him had come.

The girl poked her head up to see over the bushes and put a hand to her mouth. "Victor!" she called in a fierce whisper. Frankenstein jerked his head towards us in shock. He looked around to make sure he was totally alone before stepping quickly over to us.

"Tori, is that really you?" He stepped through the brush and gave a start when his eyes fell on me. The girl didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, we're both here," she said in that lighthearted tone she always seemed to speak with. Frankenstein was quiet, unsure. His eyes flitted between me and the girl. He finally fixed them on the girl.

"What happened? People are claiming you're a witch. They even sent out a mob to find you and…" He nodded his head in my direction. "Why are you even speaking to this monster?" The girl seemed to take offense at this.

"Dammit, don't call him that," she said angrily. It was the first time I had really seen her in a rage at something. "He didn't do anything wrong and neither did I. He was in my room. We talked. Then your maid came in when we were on the balcony waiting for the sun to rise…"

"Embracing each other," interjected Frankenstein. His eyes floated up to mine, disdain seething from deep within them. He looked back to the girl. "Listen, you can't return to my home, and I can't afford to lose you. You're my only possible link to Elizabeth." The girl was still angry.

"So what are we supposed to do?" she asked reproachfully.

"I was hoping you might be able to tell me." The girl looked clearly put out, but she turned her head in thought.

"Things have changed so much now, I can't say what's going to happen." She looked at me and then back to Frankenstein. "In the story, you're supposed to be on the verge of marrying Elizabeth, but you decide to postpone it so that you can create a mate for him." She thought some more. "You and Henry Clerval go on a journey up north until you find a suitable place to work in. Henry decides to stay in one of the main towns on the way to do more sightseeing and plans to meet with you later." The girl stopped, her eyes turned away from both of us in something that I could only construe as guilt and sadness. Frankenstein apparently noticed this look as well.

"What happens after that?" he asked. The girl stayed silent. Frankenstein touched her chin, gently, and tilted it up to face him. "What happens, Tori?" She shook away his hand and sat back so she could look at us both.

"You're not going to like it…either of you," she said, crossing her arms.

"I wish to know as well," I said. Frankenstein spared me a side glance. The girl took a deep breath and spoke.

"Okay, but please remember, that things have changed—for the better, hopefully. This isn't what's going to happen anymore; at least I don't think it will. Especially since I'm warning you." And so she told us the ending to our story. Frankenstein destroys my half-finished bride, so I begin my revenge. I kill his friend, this Henry, and Frankenstein is blamed for the murder. Then on his wedding night, he goes to find me, expecting to have one final battle to the death. But that is not what I had in mind. I would go for his new wife, of course, and take what he had so cruelly denied me. And so we spend the rest of our days, him the hunter and I his most willing prey.

This couldn't be all that my existence would amount to. Living like an animal, and forcing my creator to become one as well. He'd become like me, and I'd become what he thought of me; a villain. An abhorrent devil in need of smiting.

Frankenstein was shaking, though I knew not if it was from rage or despair. The girl tried to speak to him again.

"But that's not going to happen now. Things have changed. You've changed." She placed a hand on his shoulder and extended the other to rest in my own. "You both have changed. For the better, in my opinion." Yes. I believed this. This ending she spoke of did not include her in it, and so it couldn't be what was going to happen now. Frankenstein finally looked up. He was no longer shaking. He got to his feet and looked at me, and for the first time I saw no hate or anger in his eyes. It was strange and wonderful to be looked at by my creator, with something that came close to consideration.

"My creation," he spoke, "As a man, I will never forgive you for what you did to my beloved brother and dear Justine. But as your creator, it has to be my duty to see you are provided with a means to be happy." I lowered my head to hide the tears that ran from my eyes.

"This is all I have ever wished for," I said. I brushed away the tears and stood next to Frankenstein. "This world is dark and unmerciful at times. But from me, you and those you love will never receive threat or harm. I swear this on my life." Frankenstein nodded and turned back to the girl.

"I think I will go ahead and arrange for this trip," he said. He took the large satchel he had been carrying and passed it to the girl. "Here's a change of clothing, boots, and some food. You two can meet me once I'm out of the town and we'll proceed together from there. Stay close to the manor. Stay hidden." Frankenstein stepped back into the road, but looked back. "Something is going on here that is bigger than just us. We'll need help if we're going to get you back home. Or get Elizabeth back to me. Look for me in two days' time." He bid us farewell and mounted his horse. We ducked back into the bushes as he let out a loud piercing whistle from his mouth. From our hideaway we watched the other men emerge from the forest and ride to where Frankenstein was. He started pointing to the other side of the forest, yelling that he had seen someone lurking there. The mob of men quickly took off in the direction he indicated. He gave a final look back at us and then disappeared after them.

We settled on going back to the outcropping of rocks to settle in for the evening. The girl laid the blanket on the ground and examined the contents of the satchel. Cotton breaches, a tunic, coat and flimsy cap were rolled inside along with wool stockings and a worn pair of boots. There were also two small loaves of bread, a wedge of cheese and a bundle of dried meat. The girl eyed the rations skeptically.

"That's supposed to last us two days?" she said. As she changed clothes inside of the cave I left to scavenge for nuts and berries. The black berries were in season, luckily and I found a bramble of them not too far from the cave. I picked a couple handfuls and brought them back. The girl was dressed in her breeches and sitting on the blanket, chewing at a piece of the dried meat. She beckoned for me to sit down beside her and offered me a piece.

I was used to waiting for long periods of time with nothing to occupy me. But my companion, clearly, was not. She paced around the cave, ate some more of the food, climbed to the top of the outcropping to look out, sang songs with strange tunes, walked along the stream (of which I kept a careful watch), and did not seem content with just sitting. Thankfully, she finally grew tired in the late afternoon. She bundled the silk nightgown under her head as a pillow, curled up on one side of the blanket, and fell asleep. I found it amusing that of all the time I had spent with this woman so far, half of it she had been unconscious for.

But I did not mind this in the least. Watching her still form in slumber had become a novel pleasure of mine. My body did not require as much sleep, so nights in the past had been spent running or in a state of unrest. For the first time in my existence I had reason to enjoy the night.

When there was no more light to see by, I let my body stretch out on the far side of the blanket. Still, I could not help but realize the fact that the girl was less than an arm length's away from me. It also occurred to me that this was the first time I had ever slept or shared a bed with a woman. The thought sent a shock throughout my body, leaving me feeling excessively self-aware and guilty with no reason to be so. It also awakened something in my mind. Something I could not describe or explain. It was as if I was remembering a memory from long ago. There was a darkened bedroom and a beautiful woman whom I loved, sleeping next to me. But this could not be my memory, for nothing like this had ever happened to me. I pushed the private image from my head and tried to close my eyes.

In the cold and dark I could hear the girl shifting unconsciously, making small muffled sounds of discomfort. I felt her roll against me, pulling her side of the blanket over her in the process. Tiny whimpers escaped her lips as she shivered against the side of my body. Warily, I wrapped my arm around her in hopes that it might keep her warmer. My hand rested over her hip, and her shivers went silent. She buried herself deeper against my chest. A shot of pain went through my body, and I fought down the urge to act upon it. The image of the mysterious woman from the memory that was not mine surfaced once more. I pushed it away. I was not interested in some dream or vision. Not when I had this girl, here and willing to share her sleep with me.

Over the blanket, I let my fingers lightly trace the contours of her body. They trailed over the waist and up to her shoulder, down the curve of her back, and along the neck. She shuddered slightly. I put my hand back to her waist. It was strange, lying there with this girl in my arms, asleep and vulnerable. When awake, she was utterly indomitable. She cursed and put on the clothing of men. She even had the power to reduce my creator to shambles, as I had witnessed the first time I saw her.

But now, like this, her body was so meek it had unconsciously sought me out for warmth. Would I ever be given the chance to have her like this again? The dreaded shot of pain went through me again, and I was unable to subdue it this time. I removed my cloak and carefully shed the blanket from around her shoulders and shifted so I could kneel over her. I felt along her soft hair down her jawline and to her neck. I undid the fastenings on her coat and started to remove it.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was low.

"I-I…" There was nothing I could say that would make what I had been about to do justifiable. She took a deep breath.

"You could of woken me up first."

I felt her hand reached up, softly touching my face and stopping on my lips. In the darkness she sat up. Our lips met. My body turned as hard as stone, both stunned and stimulated by the gesture. Sensually she pulled away. I heard the sound of ruffling clothes. Then she took my arm and clutched it to her chest. I realized I was feeling the smoothness of her bare skin. The heat inside of me raged with longing.

At that moment, a ray of moonlight shone through the barrier of foliage and added the slightest bit of illumination to our secret hideaway. Her skin gleamed soft blue in the light and seemed to increase my pain. Gently, I laid her on the ground, the carefree grin spreading on her face. I discarded my own clothes and leaned over her. My hand went to where it had left off at her collarbone. She laid still as I felt along that line, down the center to her breasts and all the way to her navel. I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her up against me. Her mouth wandered over mine, euphoria following every kiss she made along my neck and chest.

A kind of madness seemed to come over me, and I was powerless to stop it. My hands sought out every curve and cleave of her body. Beneath me she writhed with similar passion, her body responding to my every touch. The pain in me grew larger. Harder.

I had been wrong before, about trying to take her in sleep. Sharing this kind of pleasure and excitement was unimaginable in every way. I was not taking something from her, or using her. Together, we found this sphere of heavenly bliss. Together, we had found something, that I must believe was love.

It was then that the memory of the strange woman returned to my mind, not as an intrusion, but rather information. I, for whatever reason, knew what to do next. With one arm I lifted her waist to mine and gently pushed into her. She inhaled sharply, and roused her hips in response. The pain and heat within me did not go away, but instead made my movements more compulsive. Continuously we moved as if we were one. Another fit of frenzy took hold of me as I felt myself swell within her. Her back arched under my hand and she let out a sound that rang with both agony and rapture. Her arms went around my neck and pulled me down against her. Her fingers caressed my skin so lightly it was almost a tease. And suddenly the unbearable pain was released. The girl moaned once more before letting her body go limp. The fire inside me smoldered down to a flicker and I found myself once more in control of my senses.

I rolled off of the beautiful girl, both of us breathing heavily. I watched as her breasts, round and supple in the glow of moonlight, heaved up and down. She wrapped my arm back around her bare waist and rested her head on my chest. I pulled the blanket around our naked bodies and felt the promise of a peaceful sleep take over me.

* * *

><p>*Again, I hope that most of you weren't too horrified. Oh well, the next chapter will be up soon and a lot more action-y!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I kind of go in and out of writing stories and things have been hectic in life, but my mind is back on this one and so there will be two more updates immediately after this one! Yay! And thank you to the people who left reviews, thank you so much!**

**Also, this is back to Tori's POV...**

* * *

><p>~6~<p>

I awoke the next morning, still wrapped in his arms. The night before seemed like a dream, too amazing to have actually happened. But it had happened, the proof being that I was still naked and so was he. He had made sure to keep me warm, as most of the blanket was tucked over my body, and with the morning sunlight streaming into our cave, his lack of cover left nothing to the imagination. I sat up a bit so I could look up at his face. There was a satisfying sense of contentment in it that made me smile. I let myself rest against him once more.

And then something caught my ear. Distant yells of men mixed with the barking of dogs sounded on the morning wind. Silently, I listened. The men were getting closer. With a start I began shaking my partner, pushing the hair from his face so he would open his eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I whispered, still trying to shake him awake. His eyes squinted open. I passed him his clothes. "Quick, people are coming!" His eyes opened wide and looked to the entrance of the little cave. If we didn't get out, they'd have us cornered inside with nowhere to escape. I rolled off the blanket and hastily put on my clothes. I folded the blanket and the night gown and packed them away with our food into the large satchel. I was about to peek outside, but the baying of the dogs suddenly erupted around us.

"Come out, witch!" yelled one of the men, "Or else we'll smoke you out!" I looked to my friend, whose eyes were filled with anger and fear now. I crept up to the entrance and peered out.

"There's about twenty of them," I whispered. I felt as if a ball of lead had been dropped into my stomach. "We're totally surrounded." The men outside were still yelling for me to come out.

"Stay hidden here." The creature put a hand on my head and stepped up to the foliage. "I'll lead them away. Go along with Frankenstein's plan. I'll be following." He planted a kiss on my forehead. I went to the very back of the cave where I could hide in the shadows and watched as he barreled through the ivy and trees that covered the entrance. Shouts of fear and yelps from the dogs exploded outside and resounded on the walls in the cave. I curled up in a ball and held my hands tight over my ears.

"This way men!" I heard the leader of the mob yell, "We've got that monster on the run!" The men and their beastly dogs chased after the one they called a monster. I let myself straighten up.

"Dammit." I felt like a coward, letting him act as a decoy. I peeked outside the cave. It was all clear. I tucked my hair into a bun and put the messenger's cap over it and stepped outside. I decided it'd be best to abandon the cave in favor of somewhere I couldn't get cornered and trapped. I walked back towards Victor's house, seeing as how I'd have to be there the next day anyway. To tell the truth I didn't really know which way to go. The manor was at least a few miles from the cave. The creature had no problem crossing this kind of distance in a flash; he was practically Superman without the alter-ego and stupid hair. I, on the other hand, was not a fast runner. The quickest time I had ever gotten on a mile run was 10:35, and afterwards I had felt so sick I threw up.

I also ended up getting lost a few times during that day. I was so worried about _him_ I couldn't concentrate on where I was going. My stomach still had the horrible sinking feeling in it as well. I tried eating some of the cheese and bread, but could only bear to eat small portions at a time. It wasn't until late afternoon that I ran into a brick wall—the brick wall that housed the Frankenstein manor on the other side. In the cover of some trees and bushes I decided to make camp.

I sat down with my back against the wall and pulled the blanket over me. The sun was already going down which meant the temperature would go down with it. I nibbled on some more of the food and settled in to wait for morning. I found myself singing quietly, not the normal, energetic tunes I favored, but rather the quiet, melancholic songs I only sang in certain moods. I didn't concentrate on their words or even the notes, just the rhythm. I spoke them under my breath in a whisper, needing something to fill the air in my immediate vicinity. They became like a mantra, a prayer even, spoken without thought but precious nonetheless.

I was alone. I was scared. People were actually hunting for me, wanting to kill me. They wanted to kill _him_, the first person I had ever made love to. I tried to forget this and reimagine his arms around me, warm and safe. I snuggled down into the blanket, silently singing, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up right at dawn. The night had been horrible. I kept waking up from strange nightmares and dreams that either were about being chased or burned. In the early dawn I gathered my things and scrambled through the bushes to find the stream. Bleary eyed, I splashed the freezing water on my face. With eyes that were now fully awake, I turned around and meant to go back to my hiding spot. Like the day before though, I got a little turned around and before I knew it, I was stepping out into the road. I adjusted the messenger's cap over my hair and was about to turn around when somebody called out to me.

"Excuse me, young man," said someone on a horse, the hooves clopping quietly in the dirt road. I froze and turned my head down so this man wouldn't see my face. "Lad, what are you doing alone so early in the morning? And on this road no less. Where is your home?" The man's voice sounded concerned, but with no real answers to provide him, they felt obnoxiously intrusive.

I shifted the bag on my shoulder and gave a cough to break in my voice. "I—my family lives in a cottage on the outskirts of town…" I spoke very quietly in hopes that he wouldn't notice the higher pitch. To my dismay the man dismounted from his horse and stood in front of me. I dropped my head lower.

"In that case, let me escort you to town," said the man kindly, "A friend and I are leaving on a trip today, we can surely spare you a quick ride." He then caught me by surprise by lifting my hat off. Expecting to see the shy face of a boy, he found me under the hat and gasped. My hair fluttered down over my shoulders. I then realized this was no stranger, but Henry Clerval. A sudden clarity filled his eyes. "You, you're the reason Victor's going on this trip, isn't it?" This confused me.

"But you just said you were going with him." I looked at him with incredulity. He seemed just as flustered as I was. "Didn't he say anything to you?"

"No, of course not," said Clerval. He turned his eyes away from me. "Victor didn't even want me to go with him. I was going to show up and insist upon it. I didn't want to leave him alone for so long. He worries me to tell the truth." He finally glanced up. "So why are you wandering aimlessly out here, by yourself? The rumor in town is that you are a witch in consort to a daemon." His mouth had the slightest curl at its edge and a spark of amusement shone in his eye.

"What exactly does 'in consort' entail?"

Henry gave a quick cough and looked down. "Well, you know. Having physical relations." An inescapable blush rose to my face, and I angrily pulled the hat back onto my head, not bothering to stack my hair underneath it this time.

"He's not a demon, okay?" I snapped.

"Then who is he?"

"Ask Victor who he is. Maybe he'll feel like telling you the story." Henry put his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to look me in the eye.

"Why can _you_ not tell me?" I shook his hand off and took a step away.

"It's not my place to tell. All I can say is, he's not evil or a monster." I finally let myself look at him. "He's a person, and he's a very important friend to me." Henry lingered silently for a moment, and then seemed satisfied with what I said.

"So where is this friend, then?" he asked, cagily looking around the road.

"I don't know, we got ambushed by a group of men from town yesterday, so he drew them away and left me here to meet Victor as planned. I've been worried sick about him for the entire night." Henry thought for a moment.

"We should go meet with Frankenstein," he said finally, "He is smarter than I and will know what to do." With quick grace he remounted his horse and held a hand down for me.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to ride one of those things again." Henry rolled his eyes. I lazily began to tuck my hair under the hat again. When I finished I looked up at him. "Besides, do you really want to be seen sharing a saddle with an evil witch?" The horse gave a few impatient steps.

"We'll get there quicker if we ride together," he said, "Besides, your feminine attributes are easily hidden by those clothes. Keep up this brute stubbornness and no one will be able to tell your true gender." He offered me his hand once more.

Reluctantly I acquiesced and was hoisted onto the front of the saddle. I grasped the satchel against my chest since there wasn't anything else to hold onto. The ride was even worse than the one on that cold night that seemed so long ago. At least I had been on the verge of collapsing then, so I couldn't really remember it too much. But now, I was fully awake and fully conscious of how close I was to this man who I knew nothing about. Sure I had read about him like the rest of the characters, but he was rather underdeveloped compared to the others. I didn't know him like I knew Victor or the creature. I knew that he was a generally amiable person, and supposedly a character foil to Victor's angst and melancholy. But other than that, I knew nothing. He could decide I was harmful to his friend and hand me over to the men who were hunting me.

But he did not do this. We arrived at the manor house with no complications and were graciously shown to Victor by the maid, whose glance I avoided. Once the door to his study was closed, Henry turned to his friend and promptly removed my hat.

"Is she _all_ this trip is about, my friend?" Henry's voice had a bitter edge to it. "If not, please, enlighten me." Victor did not seem that surprised to see me, but there was a hurt look in his eyes when he looked at his friend.

"Henry, you must know I only wanted to protect you, as well as my family," he said, "Something is happening here, and I can't fathom what it is exactly. I only want those who have to be involved worrying about it." He looked at Henry with solemn pleading. "Please. Don't press the matter further." But Henry did press on.

"This has to do with Elizabeth as well, doesn't it," said Henry, advancing on his friend. "Victor, tell me what's going on. I've been patient enough, waiting for you to explain why so many incriminating details are centering on you. William murdered. Justine executed. Elizabeth disappeared and this girl mysteriously showing up in her place. And the monster, this creature, that never seems to be far from your home. What is he?" Victor looked like he wanted to say something, argue more, but instead he shut his mouth and took a couple steps to his friend and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"You win, my friend. Accompany us on our journey and all will be told. It is not a story I tell lightly. You will most likely see me differently when it is finished, but I hope it will help you understand these dark trials of late." Victor patted his shoulder and then looked over to me. "Now, can you please explain what you are doing here? And where is _he?_"

I told Victor what had happened, skipping over the more personal details. He decided it was best to get going. The sooner we left town the better. Henry piled into the carriage with us and placed a small suitcase alongside the three Victor was bringing. He explained that one was his and another was for me, packed with some respectable clothes I could change into once we were out of town. The third suitcase contained some large old clothes from a deceased, rather obese, uncle of his that he hoped would fit his creation.

We set off from the house in a hurry, much to the distress of Victor's father and other members of the household. In town we met no hindrances and were soon out of its boundaries. I sat in my borrowed clothes between the two men, the rocky turbulence of the chaise bumping me between them every so often. Soon I had to ask the hired driver to pull over. The ride had brought on an unwelcome surge of nausea and I needed to regain my constitution. Henry passed me a flask. I took a long swig of it, and to my surprise it was straight gin. I choked, but swallowed the fiery liquid and felt a rather nice swill go through my head. I fell asleep almost as soon as we got back into the coach and remained so until we made it to the next town later in the afternoon.

Henry shook me awake and helped me out of the carriage. He told me that Victor had already found us a place to stay for the night. I asked if there had been any sign of the creature, but he shook his head. He led the way to a small, clean inn house. Up the stairs were two adjoining rooms which already held our belongings.

I closed the door to my room and removed my hat. I looked in the small mirror on the desk, brushing my fingers through the messy tresses in an attempt to make them look nicer. Suddenly someone knocked on my door and, without waiting for an answer, came inside. It was the innkeeper's wife. She was carrying a set of towels and sheets. She dropped them as soon as she saw me.

"My lord!" she said, rushing to my side. "Why on Earth are you dressed like that, my dear? People are going to think you're wrong in the head!" Within a few seconds I was stripped and sitting in a tub of cold soapy water being scrubbed raw by the old woman. "Can't have you looking like that, dear!" she'd say every time a new smudge of dirt was found.

After half an hour of bathing and another two hours of pulling, primping and powdering, the woman presented me, hair stacked and dressed in a gown Victor had brought for me, at the dining hall of the inn. I quickly found Victor and Henry and hurried to them, trying to fight the urge to wipe the makeup off my face. The two of them shot up and looked at me in something that could only be disbelief. All I could do was stare back.

"I know, I know. That woman went way overboard on the powder. I feel ridiculous." I sat down in my seat. Henry and Victor remained standing, still looking at me. I crossed my arms. "Would you sit down? You guys look like idiots just standing there." The two snapped out of it and sat back down. One of the maids came and hastily set a tray of food in front of me, then scurried off. I realized I was starving, but my appetite wasn't fully back. My mind was already weighed down by so many things I felt like something needed to stay empty, in this case my stomach. I couldn't even slouch, on account of the corset the innkeeper's wife had battled onto me. It cut into my waist every time I relaxed my posture and restricted my breathing so much I felt like I would pass out at any time.

I concentrated on picking at the food which consisted of a bowl of cold pea-green soup, a slice of bread, and a weird potato dish that was too salty. The only thing I did finish was the glass of wine the maid had given me. It wasn't tasty or strong, but it wet my mouth and made me feel a little better. My two dinner companions were silent and not very interested in their food either. I didn't know what was wrong with them. They didn't look or talk to me, and didn't even converse with each other. I felt like I was at a funeral the air was so thick with this awkward gloom. I decided to break it.

"So," I said, throwing down my spoon and looking at Victor, "what's the plan?" Both men stared in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Victor. I adjusted my skirts and sat forward.

"The plan. You know, where are we going next? How are we going to find Elizabeth? You said that we'd need help." I took a sip of wine. "Do you know where we can find someone to help us?"

Victor's eyes finally turned serious as he thought. "There's only one man I know of who could help us. But he's dead, now."

"Who was he?" I asked.

Victor looked up at me, sad amusement on his face. "You mean there is someone you don't know about in my past? A surprise, since you seem to know everything else." I thought for a moment. Of course.

"You're talking about that one professor you had at the university," I said, remembering the early part of the novel. "Not the crotchety one, but the one who actually gave a damn about your studies. I can't remember his name though…"

"Professor Waldman." Then I thought of something else.

"Wasn't his brain the one you…" Victor slammed down his glass of wine, much to the alarm of everyone in the hall. The other denizens went back to their own dinner conversations, casting perturbed glances in our direction. I coughed and settled back into my own seat. "Sorry." I looked at poor Henry. His eyes were flitting back and forth from me to Victor, horror and confusion apparent in his wide-eyed look.

"Clerval, I promise to explain later," said Victor quietly, "Here is not the place for such discussions." His eyes glanced at me accusingly. I bent my head down in submission. I did have a big mouth at times.

Dinner finished in more awkward silence and soon we were walking up to our rooms. Victor and Henry said their solemn goodnights to me and we parted ways for the evening. With much frustration and difficulty I was able to partially unbutton the dress, disrobe and wipe away the copious amounts of powder and makeup from my face, neck and chest. Wearing only the loose cotton undergarments, I flopped onto the bed. The dress lay in a heap on the ground along with the horribly uncomfortable corset. I was exhausted.

I let my eyes close, sleep coming quickly.

And then someone knocked quietly. On my window.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and remember to review, and comments are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Yay, more update! see, I told you there would be more very quickly! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~7~<p>

I was out of bed in a flash and throwing open the heavy drapes. Standing on the rooftop outside my window was the creature. His eyes glowed yellow in the darkness. He relaxed as I unlatched the hook on the lock and held the glass pane open for him to come inside. I embraced him, relief flooding through my body now that I knew he was alright. His arms went over me in return.

"Thank god you're okay," I breathed against his chest.

"It is pleasing to see you in good health as well," he said, good humor softening his low voice. I let go of him and closed the window, pulling the drapes together as well. The room only had a few candles lit, but even so I could see that his clothes were in worse condition than before. There were tears in spots along the arms and legs, and one large one across the chest. I took one of his hands in mine.

"Not to sound snarky or anything, but you could really use a bath." I showed him to the bathroom where the tub was still filled with soapy water, though it was cold now. There was a stack of clean towels and a bar of soap that I showed him how to use along with a rag. I helped him undress and get settled in the tub that was a tad too small for him.

I went back out into the bedroom and grabbed a shawl before heading out to Victor's room. I quietly knocked on the door and waited. Down the hall behind one of the other doors, I could hear the escaped giggles and squeals of a woman being ravished. I made a mental note that the walls of the inn were about as sound proof as paper, and hoped nothing would happen to make this a problem for me. I knocked again. Finally, after another minute I heard a click and the door opened, but to my surprise it was Henry. I had forgotten they were sharing a room. He held a candle out to light the doorway. He too seemed surprised when he saw me.

"Can I help you, Miss Tori?" he asked. The shadows on his face from the flickering candle made him seem even more anxious.

"I need to get something from Victor," I said, pulling the shawl tighter. "He wouldn't be awake by any chance would he?"

"Frankenstein is asleep, just as you should be. What did you need from him?" His eyes held me suspect. I shifted uncomfortably.

"The extra suitcase he brought. Do you think you could get it for me?" I tilted my head slightly and smiled pleadingly. Henry wasn't going to be bought so easily. He rested one hand on his hip and looked at me skeptically.

"Whatever do you need it for? It just has some old clothe…" And his voice trailed off as another infamous look of understanding came upon his eyes. The gaze of suspicion fell once more on me, this time accompanied by fear. "Is _he_ in your room?" His voice was low and almost inaudible, but there was an intensity to it that was not like Henry. I didn't answer right away, and Henry took this as an affirmation of his fears. He started walking out of the room, but I blocked the way.

"No, you're not going in there," I whispered sternly. "Just get me the suitcase and we'll figure things out in the morning." Henry tried getting around me, but I kept him from going any further.

"Do you know how improper it looks for a man, let alone some creature to occupy a woman's bedchamber at night? What if he takes advantage of you?" I almost laughed, but decided that would be even more improper.

"Look, I can take care of myself," I said trying to soothe his worries, "He may be strong, but I can handle him. He's not a bad person when you give him a chance. I trust him. Now, the suitcase. Please?" Henry opened his mouth as if to continue arguing, but decided against it. He receded back into the room and emerged with the large suitcase.

"It's quite a burden; would you like me to carry it?"

I smirked and grabbed the handle from him. It was indeed heavy, but nothing I couldn't lift. "Thanks, but I got it." I toted the suitcase back to my room and dropped it on the bed. Inside I found a dusty, but intact suit that would definitely fit my friend's large frame, though the pants looked a little short. There was even a large, beaten pair of boots and some stockings inside. Nothing as far as pajamas, though. I had even found a shaving blade. I shook the dust out of the clothes and laid them over the back of a chair, then went to the bathroom with the blade in hand.

He was still in the tub, already looking considerably cleaner. I set the razor next to the sink and rolled my sleeves up. I began helping him wash his back and shoulders with one of the rags. As soon as I had finished that expansive task I tackled the mess of his hair. With the razor I began cutting away at the tangles, then got to washing what was left. I worked it through with a comb and used the blade once more to try and make it look neater.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked at one point.

"Never," I confessed, and went on with the cutting. When I was finished, it actually looked half-way decent. I left him to towel off on his own and picked my dress and corset off the ground. I set them on top of my suitcase which held a couple other gowns and undergarments. When the creature came out, he didn't look like a creature. He looked like a man. A proper man, albeit a little too tall. Now that he was clean I could see that most of the lacerations on his body had seemed so horrendous because of the dirt and filth that had been ingrained in them. His hair, though still a bit wild, was not a mane any longer. It fell attractively around his strong, hardened facial features. The scars that had dominated him before were now faint against the chiseled muscles that worked their way along his arms and chest, and down his abdomen.

I stopped ogling when I realized he was totally uncovered, once again leaving nothing to the imagination. Trying to act nonchalant I pulled back the covers of the bed and then went to blow out the candle. From behind, he wrapped a gentle arm around my front and placed another of his massive hands on my head, softly caressing my hair as he held me against him.

"I believe I am forever in debt to you now," he said in a low voice. "I feel as if you have taken away everything abhorrent about me. I feel…free." And I could understand this freedom. Somehow, being wrapped in his arms I felt it, too. It was a sense of security in knowing that things would be better. I didn't know how, but the mere fact that we could have one private moment of harmony with the world where everything was _right,_ made the future seem brighter.

Sleep fell over the two of us close together. I stayed wrapped in his arms the entire night. I hate to sound like a girl, but it was nice to just cuddle. I was so tired I lost consciousness almost immediately and didn't wake up till there was a loud knocking on my door. In a panic lest it be the innkeeper's wife or worse, Victor, I turned to wake up my partner, only to find that I was alone. The clothes I had laid out were gone along with the boots. In their place on the chair was a small piece of paper with a short scrawled message:

In the shadows I will be following.

The person at my door knocked again and then came in. I quickly crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it under the bed. The innkeeper's wife came in carrying a tray with some tea and a couple cakes on it.

"Mornin' dearie!" she greeted as she set the tray on the bedside table. "Will you be needing my assistance in getting ready?" Despite my hatred of the dress and corset, I needed to blend in and not bring attention to myself. I nodded and readied myself for the laborious procedure of getting into the clothes. Halfway through getting the corset on there was another knock at my door and, without waiting for any reply, in stormed Victor looking angry. Though, his anger turned to embarrassment when he saw what he had walked in on. The innkeeper's wife dropped the laces on the corset and bustled him out of the room, muttering things about horrid manners and unrefined gentlemen. I finished dressing in the same red dress as the night before and made my way down to the dining hall, lucky enough to convince the inn wife not to do my makeup that morning. I brushed my hair through once and tied it with a black ribbon I had found in the room. I packed up my suitcase. I was surprised to see that the other one was gone, along with the ragged clothes my partner had been wearing the night before.

In the dining hall, Victor and Henry were already waiting for me with their own luggage. Victor looked angry, which was nothing new, and Henry seemed like he had just been the victim of a harsh scolding. Relief seemed to flood Henry's face when he saw me. Victor merely shifted his eyes so he could direct his irritation towards me. Apparently he wasn't happy with the morning news Henry no doubt informed him of.

We quickly loaded our bags on the waiting carriage outside and piled inside. I took up one side with the bulky skirt I had on while Henry and Victor shared the other. The innkeeper and his wife saw us on our way, handing us a small pack of food for the day. As soon as the door closed Victor spoke.

"Where is he, Tori?" I shifted on my seat uncomfortably.

"He said he's going to follow us in hiding. I gave him the clothes and helped him get cleaned up. Nothing else happened." I crossed my arms and settled in next to the window. Victor waited a couple minutes before speaking again.

"I don't understand him though," he thought out loud, "Why did he not come to me? I am supposed to be responsible for him. I am his creator…" At this Henry started.

"Creator? Victor, my friend, how can this be so? What manner of being is he?" Both Victor and I had completely forgotten that we hadn't told Henry what he had signed on for. Victor looked to me for assistance. I scoffed.

"He's your friend, you tell him," I said, before going back to looking out the window. I wanted to see if I could spot my friend in the shadows.

So Victor started the story, beginning with when he went off to University. I listened off and on, but Henry seemed enthralled by it. When it came to the parts where he was concerned, his eyes filled with clarity, understanding now why his friend had acted certain ways. When Victor came to the part about his brother and Justine, Henry became outraged at both of us. We had to calm him down before he would listen to the rest of the story. Luckily it was almost over. At the part where I appeared I started helping to fill in some of the blanks that Victor left out, until finally we reached the end. It was already midday. Henry seemed a bit overwhelmed. While he recovered from what we had told him, Victor turned his attention to me.

"So," he started, calmer than before, "why did _my_ creation go to you in search of help, rather than me as he had done before?" I smirked, which seemed to annoy him.

"Listen, I treat him like an equal. I respect and give him my full trust. He's become someone very important to me," I said, looking Victor in the eyes, "He's not just your creation. He's a person, just like you or me."

Victor looked troubled at my words. "But I thought…" His voice trailed off.

"You thought what, Victor?" I was serious now. "Honestly, what can you claim of him? That as his maker you retain ownership of him? That he automatically has to love you for creating him? Well, guess what. That ship sank when you abandoned him. I treat him like a friend, and he treats me the same way. That's what friends do. Stop thinking you're superior. You're just a human being, like the rest of us." I resumed looking out the window. Victor didn't try to argue.

The silence that came after was heavy with our combined ruminations. To my surprise, it was broken prematurely.

"I wonder," said Henry, stirring from his thoughts to look at me, "is this creature in love with you?" I felt a blush paint itself on my face as I hurriedly turned my head back to the window to hide my expression. Henry went on, not noticing my reaction. "It isn't a preposterous idea. After all, you do seem to be the only woman, let alone person, to treat him with any kind of regard. From what you have said, he seems to have a sense of devotion, maybe even possessiveness for you."

Victor may have been a scientific genius, but Henry had instinct. He was spot on, and it wasn't helping me think at all.

"I guess there's a bit of truth to that." I didn't know what my exact feelings were, but _his_ were pretty clear. The way he was around me, I knew he loved me. And I did truly love him as well. But a part of me knew that this couldn't go on. A part of me knew I shouldn't have let myself get this close. Why? Because I didn't belong in this world. I had to go home, eventually. Elizabeth had to come back here, back to Victor. What would happen to him when I left? Would a new mate created by Victor be enough to make him happy? Would Victor welcome him to share his company? I didn't know.

"Tori," spoke Victor, "How do I fix this? How do I make things right?" I was asking myself the same questions.

In the darkness of the trees I saw movement. "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself." I turned to Victor and smiled reassuringly. "So where are we headed on this little journey of ours?"

Henry's head poked up at this. "Yes, I believe you said we would need help in doing whatever it is you have in mind. Is there someone living who can help us?"

"No. Unfortunately there is not," answered Victor solemnly, "But I believe there is a place we can go to seek our own answers."

"Where's this?" I asked.

"M. Waldman once told me of a man he knew in Oxford, a Dr. John Radcliffe. Dr. Radcliffe had been working on amassing a collection of books for the library he was building."

I looked at Victor, a bit confused. I loved libraries more than the average girl, but I didn't see how this would solve our problems. It's not like we could go and check out a book on Einstein's theory of relativity or time travel. "This helps us how exactly?"

Victor's lips curled smugly. "It seems there is a limit to your knowledge afterall." He settled into his seat. "In Oxford is one of the largest libraries known to man, also one of the oldest. It dates back to the fourteenth century. If there's anything that could help us gain insight into our predicament it's there. It might be that this situation has been brought around by something not of the natural world. We must educate ourselves." I thought back, something striking my memory.

"I may be wrong on this, but wasn't it during the sixteenth century that King Edward VI had any books that even mentioned the supernatural burned or something because of the change in churches?" Victor nodded, still grinning.

"Yes, some of them were burned. But many were stolen or kept by the reformers who took them away and still survive today. M. Waldman spoke very highly of Radcliffe's _forbidden_ collection. Books of the arcane and ancient, even some volumes from the eastern parts of the world. He sought them out since he was a young man and so has built quite the collection. Those who are in charge of his branch of the library keep searching for more as well."

I nodded but honestly didn't know what to say. Victor seemed pretty hopeful, but I really didn't see how a library was going to be my or Elizabeth's magic ticket back home. I mean, electricity hadn't even been completely harnessed yet. Houses were still lit by candles and oil lamps. Technology that could even bring us close to finding a way to set things right was decades away.

"Victor, my friend," said Henry, "while I agree that knowledge will set us in the right direction, perhaps we should also think about _who_ would want to do such a thing. Perhaps if we can figure the motivation behind this kind of action, we can figure out who did it. Then if we find them, we can find Miss Elizabeth and send Miss Tori home."

This seemed the most logical course of action. But nevertheless, Victor still insisted on following through with this trip to what we found out was the Bodleian Library. He claimed that even if we discovered a motive and the one behind it, we still needed to assess the method by which it was done. His current theory revolved around the idea of some magic spell or ancient demonic force. I had to admit I was surprised that such a scientific mind as his would be open to the possibility of magic.

But I wasn't convinced. Something else was happening. This switch was too specific, too focused to be a random spell or charm. This was an era of emerging science. I didn't want to shoot down Victor's thoughts though, who's to say mine were any more correct? He stayed silent for much of that day's journey, while Henry and I pondered who would have the motive to take Elizabeth and put me in her place.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I like where it ended. The POV changes between the creature and Tori a couple times in this chapter, so be aware of that!**

* * *

><p>~8~<p>

We didn't reach the next town till well after nightfall. It was a much smaller village than the last and the inn was nowhere as nice. It was a very somber place compared to the previous town. Streets were not cobbled or even well-kept, and most of the buildings seemed to be in disrepair. I was grateful that we had entered the town when it was dark. I'm sure if we had come during the day, we would have received many stares given our finer clothes, judging by the looks the innkeeper gave us. He was not very subtle when it came to jacking up the price of our rooms and meals.

We ate the meager supper quickly and then left to our rooms. I said goodnight to the boys, both of them giving me wary looks as I closed the door to my room. It was not a large room, and did not have much as far as amenities. Aside from the bed and fireplace, there was a chamber pot and a little dish full of water on the old vanity table along with a hand towel. No private bath this time. I washed my face and started to unbutton the back of the dress. It was difficult trying to reach, let alone undo the pearl drop beads in such a constraining outfit.

There was a curt cough from behind me. I whirled around to find myself faced with the welcome sight of my friend. He sat on the bed, looking amused by my plight. His clothes were a little dusty, but he had managed to stay clean since the bath on the previous night.

"I don't think I've seen you in women's clothing before," he said, getting to his feet, "At least not this close. They suit you beautifully." He wrapped his arms around my back and bent down to kiss me. My mind seemed to haze for a moment as his lips pressed against mine. Once again, the moment was not meant to last. A quiet knock on the door made us pull apart. He went to hide behind the bed, and I went to the door and cracked it open.

"Tori." It was Victor. "I want to talk to him." I nodded and let the door open wider to admit him. Before I could close it again he stopped me. "I'd like to speak to him alone. You can wait in my room with Henry." He watched me until I exited the room and closed the door. I wondered what it was he wanted to discuss without me. I walked down the dark dingy hall and opened the door to his and Henry's room. At least I wasn't going to be waiting alone.

"Hello again, Miss Tori," he greeted. His shirt was unbuttoned on the top, his tie loose and hanging undone around his neck.

"Hey." I took a seat on Victor's unoccupied bed. Henry sat on his own, looking uncomfortable while awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers. Occasionally he'd glance my way and look like he was about to say something, but then stop as soon as his mouth opened. And so the waiting began.

...

The girl left and I was alone with my creator. I felt different from the last time I faced him, different in the way that I was no longer solely a product of his energies. I was my own being now, my own man. I could tell he knew this as well. His eyes held astonishment and awe for me, pride even though I didn't know if he deserved such a feeling.

"We have much to discuss, don't we," he said, coming further into the room. I straightened myself.

"So it seems. Why don't you begin, Frankenstein." He seemed amused by my retort.

"Alright then. I wished to discuss with you the matter of creating a female companion with which you could live." He walked over to the table with a mirror on it and examined the articles the girl had left behind. "I feel that things have changed since the night you propositioned this request, and I wanted to gather whether or not your feelings were still the same." There was something in his expression that seemed softer than normal, sad even. He knew what I felt for the girl. He knew something else as well, and this troubled me.

"I have no desire for you to bring another creation into wretched life for the sole purpose of being my companion," I answered, dropping my gaze. "Even if I were to live alone, I now understand such a purpose for creation would be a mistake."

"Then you have already become a better man than I was." Frankenstein took a seat on the edge of the bed. I sat down as well, the bedframe creaking beneath my weight. "You are in love with Tori, then?"

"Yes."

My creator sighed. "You do understand that she is not from our time, right?"

"I do."

"Then you must understand that she is not fated to stay here. She is searching for a way back home, just as I am searching for a way to bring Elizabeth back." His eyes looked concerned. "Her companionship cannot last forever, my friend." My friend. It was the first true term of endearment that Frankenstein or any being other than the girl had ever bestowed upon me. But his words stung me deep, for I had known but never had the courage to acknowledge this truth. It had stayed in the back of my mind, like a stain you try to ignore. And sometimes, if you are fortunate, you forget the stain exists. That does not change the fact that it does indeed exist, though.

"I understand this as well," I said in a quiet voice. "Even so, I wish to enjoy her company while I have her here. When she is gone…I will at least have my memories." Frankenstein nodded and stood up. He started walking to the door, but stopped.

"I feel I am still indebted to you," he said apprehensively, "Is there nothing I can do for you?" It did not take me long to think of something Frankenstein could do for me. I had felt a definite lack because of it for so long.

"There is one thing," I said looking up at him. "Could you give me…a name?"

...

"Is it true then?" asked Henry. I looked sideways at him.

"Is what true?" He finally lifted his face to look at me.

"Are you in love with him?" Ah.

"Again, can you be a little more specific?" I had a pretty good idea of who he was talking about, but that didn't mean I couldn't avoid the matter a little longer.

"You know who, Tori," he said, "This creature of Frankenstein's."

"Well, it really hasn't been that long…and with everything, and…well. Yes." I met Henry's eyes and smiled. "I suppose I am." His face seemed to drop and he turned away. The awkward silence fell over us once again, so I continued waiting for Victor to come back. I was tired and wanted to sleep. And more than this, I wanted to be in _his _arms. I had never been in love before, and I realized it was driving me crazy.

The door to the room opened and both Henry and I got to our feet. Victor came in, looking better than he had in a long while, though his expression was still a tad downcast. He smiled and bid me goodnight as I left. Henry said nothing.

I quickly tip-toed down the hall and back into my room. He was sitting on the bed. I leaned against the door to face him. In the darkness I couldn't really see his face, but he looked as if he was thinking about something.

"So," I started, "Is everything alright?" He looked up at me.

"Things are what they are." He smiled and extended a hand to me. "That does not mean it is all bad, though." I took his hand in mine. "I have a name now." I sat down beside him.

"Yeah? What is it?" I was excited. For the entire time I had known him, I'd been struggling with the fact that he didn't have a real name.

"Adam," he answered, "Frankenstein decided it for me. He said it was a good fit."

I looked at him and tested it out. "Adam…hmm, I guess it does seem to suit you. If just for referential reasons." I got to my feet. "Can you help me unbutton this dress, Adam?" A sly grin spread on his face as I turned around. I held my hair out of the way. His hands picked at the pearl spheres, easily unhooking them one by one until he reached the last one. I let the garment slip to the ground and got to work on the laces of the corset. The newly christened Adam removed his outer clothes as well and together we got into bed. It was such a small bed I laid on top of him while his feet stuck out over the edge. His chest was as broad as a barrel and almost as hard. I rested my chin on my hands and stared into his yellow eyes. He stared back. His hands rested over my back, his thumb gently caressing the bare skin there.

"We're in love, aren't we," I said. A calloused finger swept a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can only speak for myself," he responded quietly, "And I must admit I love you more than my own existence. For you are the sole embodiment of everything good in my life." His hand cupped my face, obliging me to look into his solemn eyes. I hid my face against his palm, for there was nothing I could think to say that could express how deeply his words hit me.

I smiled and began to giggle, tears blurring my vision. I wasn't laughing at him or at anything in particular. No one had ever said anything so loving, so passionate to me. I kissed his palm. I turned back to look into his puzzled eyes.

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, no. You said what was probably the most wonderful thing anyone has ever told me before." I reached up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, too." I nuzzled back down onto his chest and fell asleep to the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks once more for sticking with me on this. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take the story with this whole "journey" arc. There are a couple of plot bunnies bouncing around in my head, but if you feel like offering any suggestions on where you'd like to see the story go, I'd be more than happy to take them into consideration. Granted I won't necessarily make it happen, but I'll do my best to write a good story! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Okay, so super short chapter, but it's for someone we haven't heard from yet, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~9~<p>

Elizabeth wiped the sleep from her eyes as she dragged herself from the small bed and into the kitchen area of the small apartment. She ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed a glass from the sink, quickly wiped it down with a stray dish towel, and filled it with water from the tap. She took a sip.

She had been living in the apartment for almost two weeks, alone except for the few times that _he_ came by. The old man was a mystery to Lizzie. He'd come by, bringing food and other necessary items, counsel the girl on how to get by in this strange world, and then leave. At first Lizzie had believed this to be a dream of some sort. The domicile she had first awoken to was unlike anything she had ever seen. No candles or gas powered lamps. Modern plumbing and electrical appliances. It was all a bit much for the poor girl to take in, even after the strange old man had explained how they work. He even gave her money, though she never went out to use it. She had experienced this world the hard way.

She had ventured out into the city on foot, and soon found that this had been a terribly insane undertaking. People were different here, and stared at her as she passed. Some men even jeered at her. There were people who wore clothes that were modest and even reminiscent of her home. And then there were those who wore almost no clothes at all. Lizzie tried to keep her eyes focused on the path in front of her, only to be further alarmed by the screaming metal contraptions that raced in the middle of the roads, only inches from where people were walking. There was so much noise in the world. So many bells and beeps, yelling, din, racket, and disturbance in the air, Lizzie could barely hear herself think. After a speeding car honked furiously at her as she was trying to cross the road, she decided that she had had enough and ran straight back to the apartment in tears. She bolted the door just as the old man had showed her and ran to the bedroom where she indulged herself in a long and frightful cry.

But on this morning Elizabeth was not crying. She was done with the tears and done being miserable. She missed her beloved cousin desperately, just as she missed the rest of her family. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. So she took her glass of water and began to pace the tiny apartment as she had done so many times in the past week.

She walked past the bookcase that took up an entire wall in what served as the dining room. Elizabeth traced a finger absentmindedly along the uneven spines of the many paperback books, skimming titles. _Odyssey_. Interesting, but she was in no mood for epics_. Shakespeare. _His sonnets did always cheer her up. _American Gods._ Now that was something that seemed strange. Lizzie thought of what she knew of America, and realized not much. But she knew that there weren't any real mythologies that centered around the country, unless you counted the Indians. She took the book from the shelf and was about to turn to sit down at the cluttered table when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She glanced back to the book case, her eyes viciously searching for what it was that had subconsciously registered. Her finger glossed over each title and suddenly she landed on it.

Gingerly she picked the book from its place and stared at the creased and frayed cover. A pencil sketch of a man in the night, his boldly muscled frame riddle with scars and stitches shone below the novel's title, FRANKENSTEIN. It seemed that she had finally found something with which to keep her occupied.

Elizabeth stepped over the couch, her eyes never leaving the treasure she had found. She settled into the too-soft cushions of the sofa and flipped the book to the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! so we finally get a glimpse of what's going on with Elizabeth! I now have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with the story, so stay tuned! And once again thanks for reading, and any reviews are always appreciated!<strong>

***Edit: Okay, so I've made it clear to myself, that I'm not going to write anymore of this story! I'm sorry to the people who followed it! But I'm doing a reworking of it in my story, "Going Back". My OC from this story, Tori, appears in that one as well, only she's not as dumb...or easy for that matter. But anyway, I hope that if you enjoyed this story, you'll check out my other one since their plot lines are similar. The new one is just going to be better written...hopefully.  
><strong>


End file.
